The Story of Us
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alfred y Arthur tuvieran que fingir ser una pareja? ¿Lograrían convencer a los demás? Claro, que no todo siempre sale como uno lo espera…UsaUk.
1. Acosadora compulsiva

_¡Hello~! La inspiración me vino, ni idea de porqué xD. I dunno…No tengo ni idea de dónde salió esta historia, quizás en un momento de inspiración.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Enjoy ;D.  
><em>

_Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alfred y Arthur tuvieran que fingir ser una pareja? ¿Lograrían convencer a los demás? Claro, que no todo siempre sale como uno lo espera…UsaUk.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The story of us<br>.

Por Mayu Urwen  
>.<p>

— ¡Vete! — Murmuró Alfred estresado, cerrando su puerta malhumorado. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Un día estaba comprando hamburguesas y al otro una chica que se hacía pasar por su "fan" le andaba persiguiendo a todos lados. ¡Incluso una vez que iba a ir al baño, ahí estaba! ¡Sentada encima de la taza! Desde esa ocasión América comenzó a desarrollar un extraño miedo por los baños y tenía que mirar a todos lados antes de sentarse.

Si bien al inicio se sentía halagado, luego comenzó a ser demasiado asfixiante. ¡Esa niña se autoproclamaba como su novia! ¡Eso no era nada heroico!

Y, como él, Alfred F. Jones, es un héroe, necesitaba formular un plan de acción para librarse de esa…fanática. Ingeniaría algo tan brillante pero tan brillante que dejaría a todos deslumbrados.

Así que cuando fue corriendo a casa de Inglaterra a pedirle un consejo, no fue porque no hubiera ingeniado nada para librarse de esa tortura. No, no fue por eso. Solo venía a pedirle comida porque su estufa se había echado a perder. Sí, eso era todo.

— ¡Arthuuuuuuuur! ¡Ábreme ya! — Decía nuestro héroe solloza…No, le había entrado una basurita al ojo, los héroes como Alfred jamás lloran, ¡enserio! Mientras, seguía golpeando la puerta con mucha violencia y mirando a todos lados paranoico.

— ¡Ya voy, estúpido yankee! — Respondió Inglaterra demasiado molesto. Él estaba tranquilamente tomando un poco de su té hasta que escuchó la irritante voz de América. Bueno, tal vez se alegrara un poco de tener la sorpresiva (pero para nada deseada) visita de ese idiota. Abrió la puerta.

Alfred entró rápidamente, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar. Inhaló un poco de aire y luego se fue corriendo. Clavó madera a las puertas.

— What the fuck? ¿Qué diablos crees que haces América? — Exclamó un Arthur muy enojado. De encima que ese maleducado entraba a su casa sin saludar y casi lo empuja al entrar, ¡se ponía a clavar porquerías en su hermosa y delicada puerta! ¡Obviamente Inglaterra no lo permitiría! Que él no podría haber educado a alguien tan… como América.

— ¡Está en todas partes Iggy! ¡No deja de seguirme! ¡Estoy desesperado! — Contestó Alfred, agitando al inglés bruscamente por los nervios.

— Primero, no me llames Iggy, idiota. Segundo, ¡no toques mi puerta! — La señaló irritado, luego le haría quitar esas cosas de su preciosa posesión. — Además… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Y deja de agitarme, estúpido americano!

— ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¡De Amelia, Iggy! ¡De Amelia!

— ¿Y quién diablos es Amelia? — Recalcó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. De cierta forma si le intrigaba un poco saber porque su ex-colonia venía tan frustrado, pero no lo demostraría. Un caballero inglés debe de saber cuidar sus emociones.

— ¡Mi "novia"! Bueno… ¡Al menos ella cree eso! — Contestó haciendo una mueca de asco, con los ojos cerrados. No es que la tipa estuviera fea, no, ¡para nada! Pero que te acosen cuando ni siquiera te conocen en lo absoluto es escalofriante. Desde ese día Alfred dejaría de burlarse de cómo sale huyendo Rusia al ver a su hermana mayor…Bueno, solo un poco. Hay que admitir que se veía demasiado gracioso. Aprovechó para sentarse y mirar fijamente a Arthur. — ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué te ayudaría? ¡Idiota! Además… ¿Qué diablos podría hacer? — Arthur se veía serio, pensativo. Una idea cruzó rápidamente por su mente, y era tan…Idiota que no sabía si decirla o no. No, definitivamente no funcionaría. Debía de desecharla ahora mismo de su cabeza y pensar en algo más coherente, como sus hadas y unicornios.

— ¡Vamos Inglaterra! ¡Deberías de inventar algo! Claro, no quieres ayudar al héroe porque te gusta verlo sufrir y lo odias, ¿cierto? — Alfred estaba haciendo drama, era claro que se encontraba demasiado desesperado por la situación actual en la que estaba. ¡Incluso pareciera como si estuviera en sus días! (Lo cual era, por obvias razones, imposible.)

— Pues, podríamos…Se que suena como una idea tonta, descabellada y créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada, pero hay muchas probabilidades de que funcio-

— ¿Qué es Arthur? ¡Ya dime! ¡No creo que sea peor que lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo! ¡Tengo que vigilar que no haya nadie al meterme al baño! ¡Al baño! — Siguió mirando a Arthur fijamente, como si no hubiera otra cosa interesante en la habitación (aunque realmente no la había).

— Podríamos…Fingir ser pareja. — Susurró suavemente, sonrojado.

_What?_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí acaba el primer capítulo…<em>

_Este fic no tuvo tanta comedia, porque estamos iniciando….Prometo que luego será mejor xD!_

_¿Reviews~? Ando trabajando en el capítulo dos_.


	2. ¿Improvisando?

Aclaro varias cosas ono:

No me sentía muy cómoda al continuar esta historia. Pensaba borrarla…

Pero como no creo que…Okay, me da vergüenza escribir esto ;_;.

¡Bueno, el punto es que…! ¡Disfruten su lectura.~! ¡Lamento la tardanza!

* * *

><p>The story of Us<p>

Capítulo 2: ¿Improvisando?

Por Mayu Urwen.

* * *

><p><em>What? <em>

– ¡De ninguna manera! – Respondió Alfred, a la defensiva. Miraba a Arthur con los ojos abiertos como platos, con su mejor cara de: ¿Hablas enserio? – I mean…Me halagas, Iggy, enserio… Pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado? Hay otras formas de declararse, ¿sabes?

–… ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS, IMBÉCIL? ¡No saldría contigo ni en un millón de años, bloody hell! ¡Sólo fue una sugerencia! ¡A mí tampoco me gustaría! ¿Quién querría andar con un americano idiota, gordo y feo? – De acuerdo, eso había herido su orgullo. De encima que le daba una idea, ese le salía con…Eso. Quizás y si había sonado un poco raro, pero… ¡No le gustaba Alfred! ¡Nada de nada! Solo se lo había sugerido porque… ¡Porque sí! ¡Aghhh, que difícil era todo!

– Woah, woah, espera…Ahora que lo pienso, ¡tengo una idea! ¡Podríamos fingir ser pareja para así ahuyentarla! ¡HAHAHAHAHA, SOY UN GENIO! –Su sonrisa decía claramente que no estaba bromeando.

–…Fuck you, Alfred. – Arthur nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Bueno, de hecho a Francis…Y a Alfred de nuevo. Y a…Bueno, ustedes entienden.

– ¡No acepto un no por respuesta, old man~! ¡Es todo un privilegio para ti! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Serás el novio del héroe! – Mostró su pulgar en forma de aprobación. Luego de pensar unos segundos, volvió a hablar. – Oh, ahora tenemos que decirle a todos los demás, ¿sabes? ¡Hay que convencerlos!

– ¿Por todos los demás a quienes te refieres, git? – Se cruzó de brazos. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo y ni siquiera habían comenzado aún.

– ¡A todas las otras naciones, por supuesto! ¿A quién más, Iggy? Hay que hacerlo lo más público posible and…

– Espera… ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? – Se masajeaba la sien, estresado. Esto no había salido como lo había planeado.

– Para que Amelia se entere, duh. ¿Tenemos que hacer todas las cosas que hacen una pareja normal, cierto?

– S-Supongo…-Se sonrojó visiblemente. Claro, el otro creería que tenía fiebre o algo parecido. Tenía mucha suerte que fuera un idiota en estas situaciones.

–Cosas cómo sostenernos de la mano, besarnos y… ¿Eso?

–… ¡NO! ¡AMÉRICA IDIOTAAAAAA! -Casi se desmaya al oír al otro. ¡Y él que pensaba que seguía siendo completamente inocente en cuanto a esas cosas! ¡Le estaba haciendo una proposición indecorosa! ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

– Jeez, cálmate, dude… ¡No sé porque te alteras tanto! ¡Me refería a poner nuestra "relación" en redes sociales y salir en citas! ¿En que pensab…Oh. –Parpadeó varias veces, al darse cuenta finalmente a lo que se refería. - … ¡Definitivamente eres un pervertido, man!

– Shut up! ¡No soy pervertido, idiota! ¡Y-Yo también me refería a eso! – Quería emborracharse y olvidar todo esto. Demasiada humillación por un día.

Luego de varios minutos discutiendo el asunto, habían llegado a la siguiente conclusión:

Su supuesta relación iba a ser definitivamente un desastre. Y además, según Arthur, desagradable. Alfred solo se encogió de hombros.

–Así que… ¿Vamos a practicar o lo improvisaremos todo, Iggy? – Alfred ya se comenzaba a imaginar todo un guión de alguna película digna de Hollywood.

–Prefiero improvisar, idiota…Apuesto a que ya te estás imaginando tus estúpidas películas de romance que duermen a la gente. – Si bien Arthur prefería muchas veces el ser precavido, cuándo estaba con el americano prefería todo lo contrario. De por sí, planearan algo o no, podía apostar que Alfred arruinaría todo. De ninguna manera podría ser aquel novio-amante-lo que sea que una persona decente querría.

– ¡No duermen gente! ¡Es que son demasiado geniales que ancianos como tú no pueden entenderl…

– Cómo sea, git… ¡Y vuélveme a decir anciano y sufrirás la consecuencias, idiota! – No le había dejado terminar la frase a propósito. Maldita la hora en que decidió ayudarlo.

– Entonces… ¿Practicamos ya? –Comentó Alfred, sintiéndose ansioso. No entendía el porqué, y prefería no pensarlo por el momento.

– ¡Te dije que no íbamos a practicar, emancipado idiota! ¿Siquiera me estás escuc…– Ahora fue él quien no pudo acabar aquella oración. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, y cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban. No quería sonrojarse, ¡no debía! Después de todo, era sólo un "ensayo" o algo parecido. Así que usó todo el auto-control que tenía…

– Hey, ¿Iggy? Are you okay? ¡Parece que te dio fiebre, dude! – Exclamó Alfred, examinando a Arthur.

Y en esos momentos lo único que podía pensar el inglés era: _Mierda.  
><em>

– ¡Cómo sea, idiota! ¡Ya fue mucha práctica por hoy, bloody hell! – Apartó su mano bruscamente del otro, caminando ya hacia la salida.

– Arthur…

– ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

– Creo que estás olvidando que esta es tu anticuada casa, no la mía…Jeez, ¡enserio la edad te afecta, old man!

De acuerdo, eso no había sido muy brillante que digamos. Sólo se le ocurrió una nueva cosa: Culpar al americano y echarlo de su casa.

– GET OUT, IDIOT! – Le gritó, señalando hacia la puerta.

– Okay, okay…Pero sólo lo hago porque quedé de jugar videojuegos con Tony, ya know? ¡Te veo mañana en la reunión! ¡NO FALTES! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Y con un ademán de mano se despidió, yéndose con una sonrisa.

Arthur se quedó pensando en las palabras de Alfred, y gracias a eso casi se arranca las cejas de la frustración.

Mañana había una junta para discutir sobre cómo lograr la paz mundial. Está de más decir que todos los países iban a acudir.

¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA SU QUERIDO RON? ¡Justo cuando más lo necesitaba para tomar y olvidar sus penas!

Suspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Después de todo él no era el grandioso Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña por nada. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser fingir ser pareja de ese tarado?

Después de pensarlo varios minutos, concluyó lo siguiente:

_Estaba jodido._

* * *

><p>Y aquí acaba el capítulo 2 xDDD. Enserio lamento la tardanza… ¿Más vale tarde que nunca? –Le avientan tomates.-<p>

¿Reviews? ¡Todo es bienvenido aquí 8D!


	3. Una junta de los mil demonios

Hi~! Admito que quizás tardé más de lo esperado, y me disculpo… El rol me ha mantenido muy ocupada. Aprovecho vacaciones para escribir, hahahaha.

Cómo sea, ¡bienvenidos al capítulo 3, fuck yeah!

* * *

><p>The story of Us<p>

Capítulo 3: Una junta de los mil demonios

Por Mayu Urwen

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que era un día normal. Arthur probablemente lo hubiera amado e inclusive aprovechado para hacer cosas productivas, como deleitar al mundo con su maravillosa comida o cuidar de su preciado jardín.<p>

Pero no, así no sería. Y eso eran los pensamientos amargos de dicho inglés mientras caminaba hacia el salón dónde sería la reunión del mes para discutir asuntos de importancias con demás naciones, aunque NUNCA resolvían nada.

Realmente le daría igual, ya que en dichas juntas, se dormía o veía sus revistas pornográficas. No es que fuera un pervertido, no señor. Solo se aburría y encontraba más productivo ver porno. Ah, e igual criticaba las tontas e infantiles ideas de Alfred.

Y, justamente era aquel americano la razón por la que no quería ir.

No era sólo que tenía que ver su "hermosa" cara de bobo con complejo de héroe. Era que, además, ¡ese idiota le insinuó que allí sería donde fingirían ser pareja! ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitirlo! ¿Dónde quedaba su dignidad, por el amor a la Reina?

Caminaba nervioso y paranoico y ni siquiera podía disimularlo. Inhaló profundamente mientras posó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración.

Sintió ángeles cantar desde el cielo al ver que Alfred no había llegado. Ya pudo exhalar con mayor tranquilidad, cuándo sintió como alguien chocaba con su hombro.

—What the hell? — Exclamó, indignado. Esperaba una disculpa ahora mismo, hasta que palideció por unos segundos. Ya había llegado su peor pesadilla. Nunca había deseado tanto que fuera Francis la persona que estaba ahora enfrente suyo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, jamás en su vida lo había querido ni en sus delirios en plena borrachera.

— ¿Arthie? Oops, sorry man! ¡No te había visto! —Se rascó la nuca, ignorando que todas las naciones presentes, incluso Alemania, veían aquello con más curiosidad de la que deberían.

— ¡Claro que fue tu culpa, idiota! ¡No lo nie…—Paró en seco, al darse cuenta de algo.

Alfred se había disculpado…

¡ALFRED SE HABÍA DISCULPADO! ¿En qué clase de universo alterno se encontraba? ¿Quizás era el día de las bromas y no estaba enterado?

— ¿Qué sucede, _love_? ¿Extrañabas al héroe, cierto? ¡No te culpo! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Todos debieron de hacerlo! —Comentó, remarcando cierta palabra a propósito.

Algunos de los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y se volteaban a ver mutuamente, para asegurarse de que sus oídos no les hayan traicionado. Otros, como Kiku y Elizaveta grababan el momento sin quererse perder ni un detalle y Francia…Bueno, Francia era Francia. Disfrutaba mucho esta escena "romántica". Ya lo veía venir desde hace tiempo, después de todo.

— Disculpa, Alfred…Creo que no te oí bien. ¿Qué dijiste, git? — Arthur estaba aún peor que los demás juntos. Con un ligero sonrojo y la mejor expresión de: No te golpeaste la cabeza en el camino, ¿cierto?

— ¿De qué hablas, Arthie? ¡No he dicho algo raro ni nada por el estilo! Jeez, hoy estás extraño. — Se encogió de hombros, para luego dirigirse a los únicos dos lugares vacíos que quedaban y hacerle ademanes. — Come here, c'mon.

Arthur, por su parte, se encontraba tan descolocado que no se dio cuenta de que aquel mocoso le había dicho "Arthie". Definitivamente odiaba los ridículos apodos que el cerebro de hamburguesa le inventaba.

Ya cuando se acercó lo suficiente, vio como el estúpido yankee jalaba para atrás la silla dónde se iba a sentar. Le miró raro, por supuesto. Él otro solo le sonrío como siempre le hacía.

Suspiró y se sentó resignado, colocando sus palmas por encima de la larga mesa. Alfred estaba tomando su papel de pareja MUY enserio. Y lo peor de todo es que no le desagrad… ¡NO! Debía de borrar esos pensamientos extraños de su sana cabeza.

Y en eso estaba, cuándo sintió como una mano un poco más grande se posaba sobre la suya. Y observó con horror como sus dedos se entrelazaban... ¡POR SEGUNDA OCASIÓN! Tragó saliva, intentando contener las ganas horribles que tenía de gritarle.

¿Alfred quería fingir que eran pareja? De acuerdo, él también jugaría aquello. Y no porque quisiera, claro que no. Sólo para enseñarle a ese mocoso que con esas cosas no se jugaban.

Sonrío con malicia. Ya se estaba imaginando todo, oh si…

—¡Ah, el amor, el amor! ¿Quién iba a decir que les tomaría tanto, mes amis? — Comentó Francis, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa con una mirada pícara.

Le dio un ligero tic en la ceja. Lo que le faltaba, la rana molestando.

Por el bien de su salud mental, decidió ignorar a todos. Aunque cada vez era más difícil, ya que podía oír como algunos hacían ciertas preguntas hacia ambos, mientras Alfred sólo sonreía como bobo. Aunque eso no era una novedad, al menos no para Arthur.

— ¿Y te comes la mierda que ese bastardo se atreve a llamar comida? — Preguntó Lovino con su muy conocido tacto, sin poder creérselo. Era algo inhumano e imposible.

— ¿Nos harían una demostración de su afecto? — Hungría los miraba fijamente, con brillos en los ojos.

— ¿Piensas depilarle las cejas a Arthuro? ¡Fusososososo! — A Antonio le encantaba la idea, mientras algunas otras naciones asentían, mostrando aprobación.

— ¿Cuántas veces tienen sexo al día? ¡No pueden quedarse con los detalles! ¡Sería atentar en contra del amor! — Hasta le salió una lagrimita a Francia, dramatizando la situación.

—Sería mejor si todos fueran uno con Rusia, dah~.

— ¡SUFICIENTE !— Exclamó ya cabreado Alemania, volviendo a restablecer el orden.— Lo que esos dos hagan en privado, no nos concierne. –Se masajeó la sien, no quería imaginarse los detalles. Suficientes dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado Feliciano como para agregar otros.— ¡Ahora volvamos a la reunión! ¡Si alguien tiene algo importante que decir, que levante la mano! Y no, Italia, no puedes decir pasta.

Está de más decir que el italiano bajó inmediatamente la mano.

Arthur se quería morir. Las cosas no podían empeorar y lo único que podía hacer era mirar feo al que ocasionó todo esto: Alfred, por supuesto. Ese imbécil se las pagaría.

Ya después de que acabó la reunión dónde no resolvieron absolutamente nada como siempre, se estaban todos levantando. El americano volteó a ver al inglés, su sonrisa no se borraba.

Las ganas de asesinar de Arthur tampoco.

Tuvo que recordarse que iba a seguirle su estúpido jueguito para no golpearlo. Le intentó devolver la sonrisa, sólo saliendo una distorsionada que lograría aparecer en tus peores pesadillas. Alfred tuvo que aguantar las enormes ganas de burlarse.

Ya se estaba yendo de allí (y no, no es que estuviera huyendo, para nada) cuando sucedió.

Alfred le había besado.

Alfred le había besado…

¡EL IDIOTA DE ALFRED LO HABÍA BESADO!

Bueno, de acuerdo, quizás estaba exagerando. Solo había sido un ligero roce de labios, pero aun así. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— See you later, old man! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! — Y con eso se fue. ¡Maldito cobarde!

Si él se hubiera quedado, Arthur le hubiera dado una muy buena lección. O al menos de eso trataba de auto-convencerse. ¡Uno no puede ir por allí besando a quien se le dé la gana sin consentimiento!

Se tocó los labios, se sentía raro.

A pesar de todo, no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo cual era algo demasiado alarmante. Pero, descubrió que no le importaba. Por el momento.

Ya después vendría la patada en el trasero que le daría al americano por aprovechado.

* * *

><p>Y eso es el tercer capítulo…De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza ouo. Quedé bastante satisfecha con este capítulo, por extrañas razones. Espero que a ustedes igual les guste.<p>

Por cada review que dejan, Alfred le coqueteará más descaradamente a Arthur (?). Nah, ya enserio. ¿Reviews y críticas o3o?


End file.
